(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for environmental protection in respect of water source and earth, the design of which has advantages of enhancing drainage function of the hillside, as well as creating a natural environment. Although the artificial hillsides are built by concrete, the outer appearance can derive to natural grass hillsides full of the value of environmental protection.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior arts relating to construction materials for maintenance of water source and earth include the following patents:
R.O.C. Patent No. 465616 is titled xe2x80x9cMulti-apertured boards and pipes for preventing mudflowxe2x80x9d, characterized in heat squeezing and then instantly cooling of heat-plastic macromolecular plastic material to form a plurality of irregular loops, which are piled on and wind around one another to form flat and long board or cylinder with multiple apertures, thereby the flat and long board or cylinder can be used alone or one by another for paving on or burring in the earth or macadam hillside, ground, etc. for the purposes of consolidation and drainage of water accumulated on the ground or the underground water, as well as preventing mudflow and landslide.
However, there yet exist some disadvantages in the above-mentioned patent, i.e. as the diameter of the cylinders is too big, rendering the cylinders cannot be arranged closely, otherwise the mud and macadam of the hillsides would flow away or become softened. Accordingly, it is improper to plant a lot of weeds on the hillsides for greening purposes.
R.O.C. Approval No. 222798 is titled xe2x80x9cGravity retaining wall improved drainage structurexe2x80x9d, the design of retaining water source and earth is composed of a water collector and a water-collecting panel, which can drain away the surplus water contained in the hillside soil. However, the outer appearance presents a plurality of water outlets, and thus is not conform to the requirements of beautiful feeling and natural environment.
R.O.C. Approval No. 465612, also disclosed by the inventor of the present invention, is titled xe2x80x9cWater duct structure in environmental and permeable concrete pavingxe2x80x9d, which has the design successfully forming a permeable paving on the ground. However, when applying the disclosure to the hillsides with inclination or vertical retaining walls, though the surplus water can be drained out to maintain the earth, it is unlikely to form natural grassland. While weeds not only can provide a place for fowls to rest and breed, but also can serve the function of environmental protection and maintenance of the water source and earth, the inventor considered it necessary to further improved this disclosure.
Primarily, the afore-mentioned prior arts contain a concrete board to serve as the permeable paving for the drainage system of the retaining walls. The surface of the concrete structures is dull and factitious, especially when applying to the hillsides, it is quite inharmonious with the natural trees and grass. In view of the necessity of re-building the natural environment after being ruined by human construction, it should be taken into consider the environmental protection and aesthetic feeling.
Accordingly, the inventor has designed a construction of permeable paving walls, which is applicable to hillsides with inclination or vertical walls, and has the function of environmental protection in respect of water source and earth, as well as enriches with aesthetic feeling at the time of maintaining the natural environment
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a construction for environmental protection in respect of water source and earth. The permeable hillsides constructed according to the invention can drainage away the surplus water contained in the soil. Meanwhile, greening scenery may be created as well. The invention actually has a drainage fiction to prevent mudflow and landslide, and reduce the occurrence of greenhouse effect.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide a construction for environmental protection in respect of water source and earth. The permeable hillsides constructed according to the invention can allow a great quantity of weeds to grow thereon, thereby providing a place for fowl to rest and breed. Accordingly, the natal environment can be maintained, and subsequently the insect pest can be reduced.
To obtain the above objects, the invention includes combining water ducts, planting cases and a connecting mesh to form a frame. The duct ends of the frame are buried in the earth such that a plurality of frames can connect to each other and be fastened to the rock walls by way of earth anchors. The frames can be pre-fabricated with concrete after being covered by plugs and padded with moldboards. By way of the water ducts inserted in the earth, the rain absorbed by the hillside soil can be drained away to prevent mudflow and landslide. Meanwhile, the planting cases on the hillsides can contain soil for growing weeds to cover the factitious concrete walls, and present a natural grassplot. The invention not only has the drainage function to maintain the water source and earth, but also has the greening function.